Who is the Uke?
by Amy Lee Rose
Summary: This just poped into my head. It will have lemons later. I love Naru Sasu and Shuk Kyu. I hope you will like it too.
1. Chapter 1

**Who is the Uke?**

Disclamer: I only say once. I do not own any of the Naruto peoples that come in this story.

Chapter 1.

Naruto rolled over to find his twin Kyubbi in his bed again._ Damn he must have had a bed dream again. Why don't he get help for it?_

"Hey, Kyubbi, bro wake up." All he got was a grunt and hugged tight to his twin. " Ugh. Kyubbi wake up or I will piss on you." Kyubbi then rolled away and landed on the floor.

"Naruto, why did you push me out of bed?" He whined as he rubbed his rump.

"I didn't you rolled out of bed, dumbass. Now I got to pee." He got up and walked to the bathroom that connectes their bedrooms.

"Boys get up you don't want to miss your first day of school." Kushina their mother called out. After getting dressed and using the bathroom both boys headed to the kitchen.

"Morring Mom." They both say as they sit down at the table with their bowls of oatmeal. Kyubbi with bluebarries and Naruto with strawbarries.

"You know it is odd to move to a new school in the middle of term, right?" Kyubbi remarked.

"Yeah, why do we have to go now? Why not wait until next term?"

"We have been over this, your father just got a job offer from his high school friend who made it big. He not only will be able to get better pay, but will be helping a friend." She said like she had said it many times over.

"Ok, ok." Naruto mumbled. " Is it ok if I ride my bike to school?" His bike is orange and black Kawasaki 2013 Ninja 1,000.

"Only if you give Kyubbi a ride too."

"Mom I was going to ride mine." His is a red and blue Kawasaki 2013 Ninja 1,000.

Kushina just sighed and nodded her head." Were your helments." She called out as they walked out the door.

Pop! Pop! Pop!

Sasuke squeezed his eyes tighter trying to go back to sleep. _Damn that blond and his damn art! Since when dose art make noise?_ Fling off the covers he storms out of his room and to Deidra's art room which just happens to be nest to his bedroom.

"What the hell Deidra are you doing?" He fumed as he walked in the room and saw the mess of color on a large canvas with balloons.

"Well seeing how art is an explosion I am making that actuly happen!" He threw the three darts in his hand at once Resulting in three more pops and splashes of color.

Shaking his head he goes back to his room to get ready for school. "Call me Maybe?" started to play from his phone. _That is the last time I let someone put there number in my phone._

Hey, Sasuke want to walk to school?

Sasuke sighed as he read the Sakura's text. He knows that she got over her crush of him a few years ago, but she was still annoying.

Hn, fine.

Awsome, Ino is coming too.

Hanging his head he put on his shoes and grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He would meet with them at Sakura's house seeing how it was on his way to school. Sure enough they were waiting for him on her front porch. Wait no they were making out.

"Hn."

"Oh, Sasuke your here." Sakura said as she looked up to see who was messing up her make out time with her girlfriend. Nether girl was even blushing about being caught.

The girls grabbed there bags and the three of them headed to school. Just as they were about to turn into the drive two motorcycles drove pass.

"Who was that?" Asked Ino.

"I don't know , but I will find out. They almost hit you." Sakura said. She then stomped two the now parked bikes. "Hey will you two bakas watch were your going? You almost hit my girlfriend!"

Naruto and Kyubbi look at the pink haired girl in front of them. Noting her pissed off jade green eyes they take off their helments.

Sasuke was stund by the blond and red hair that was reviled. He was about to get his breath back when the blond looked up with the most amazing blue eyes.

"Oh, sorry. Today is the first time that we have been able to ride in a while. The need for speed just got to us." Naruto expland. Kyubbi just nodded his agreeing with his twin.

Sakura, who is madly in love with Ino mind you, looked starstruk by the both the blond haired blue eyed boy and the flaming red headed purplely blue eyed boy who looks a little girly with his mid back long hair. They were almost enough to make her go bi. Almost.

"Oh, that is fine. You didn't hit me so it is all good. I'm Ino Yamanaka." She hugged her girlfriend from behind." This is my girlfriend Sakura Haruno. And that quite guy next to us is Sasuke Uchicha."

"Uchiha?" Kyubbi questioned.

"Hn."

Naruto sighed at them all before he gave a smile. " Hello, I', Naruto Uzumaki and this is my twin Kyubbi Uzumaki. We just moved here."

"Damn those are nice bikes!" Came from a black haired teen with golden eyes. Kyubbi liked him already.

"Shukaku, they just said that they just moved here and you try to get a ride?" Came from a teen with pale lilac eyes and rich brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"Aw, Neji you just messed it up for me. You and Gaara just live to mess up my life."

"No, we don't We stop you from getting into truble." Replied Neji. Who was holding hands with a red head. Gaara, why do you date this guy?" Naruto and Kyubbi who are still sitting on their bikes start to relize that they were surrounded.

"Naru, we need to get to the office to get our schedules."

"Your right , Kyu. Lets go." They leave everyone to talk as they head to the office.

"That raven haired guy was hott! Don't you think?"

Naruto just smiled. " Witch one?"

"The one with golden eyes. I hope he is into guys and single" Kyubbi said holding his hands like he was prying with heart in his eyes.

"Kyu, your rainbow is showing."

Kyubbi stuck out his toungh at his twin. "So you thought that other one was hot?"

Naruto didn't answer because they were at the front office.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to those who have fallowed, favered, and or reviwed. XD I have some really bad spelling and yes I see that I have misspelled a few of the names but I will keep to the spellings I have put in here. Now for the story.**

Naruto and Kyubbi headed to their first class. No matter what school they go to they always end up in all the same classes. They were a little late getting to class seeing how, unknown to them, their grandmother was the headmistress. Only after saying that they would spent sometime with her later were they free to go to class.

They got to the door for their first class and had to knock seeing how it was locked. Miss Kurenai opened the door to see the blond and red heads holding out a note.

:Exuse their tarty for one it is their first day and for the fact that I was the one that detained them. - Lady Tsunade.

"Ok, you are clear for today, but try no to be late again."

"Yes, ma'am."

She lets them into the room, but before they can find a seat. "Please, stand in the front of class and introduce yourselves."

Naruto being the older twin by five minutes goes first. " I'm Naruto Uzumaki and we just moved here from the west cost. My dad was born here so it is like coming home for him."

"I'm Kyubbi Uzumaki, yes we are twins. He looks like our dad and I look like our mom. For some odd reason Dad took Mom's last name."

"Well you both seem to know all the answers that have not been asked." Kurenai stated.

Naruto was rubing the back of his head." Well when you move every six months to a year you have to start in new school a lot you just try to get it all out so you don't constly have people asking."

"I don't really mind answering questions but Naruto hates it." Kyubbi said with a smile.

"Ok well I only have two seets open. One in the back and one is in the front. The back is next to Sasuke and the front is next to Shukaku. I will let you choose."

"Yes, ma'am." Kyubbi all but ran to sit in the front next to Shukaku. Shaking his head Naruto calmly walked to the back to sit next to Sasuke.

They didn't get any time to talk or flirt in Kyubbi's case because Kurenai started class back up. After the bell rang Kyubbi waited for his twin and they headed to their next class. Chem with Mr. Orochimaru.

"Hey, Naru, isn't this guy Baa-chan's best friend?"

"Yep. Heard one of the other studens say that Jii- sama is working in the library."

"Good greff why would she let that perv of a husben around teens?"

"I think it is because he is a perv. Think about it. Who will a horny teen go to a prudeish consuler or a perv of a librarien?"

"Good point, Naru."

As they walk into there next class to see it set up to do a lab. Luckly for them it is one that they have all ready done. Ther snake like teacher told them to sit at the table in the dead center of class.

Kyubbi sat on the right side of the table and Naruto on the left. As the other kids came to class they saw and paid attenchen to who came in. Sakura and Ino sat in frount of them and Gaara and Neji behind to Naruto's left. Then two raven haired hotties cam into class. Kyubbi who was pulling his hair up into a ponytail froze when he saw Shukaku entering the room. Naruto was watching his brother and trying not to laugh out loud. That is until he looked to see what froze his twin.

Sasuke had to push his friend over to their table and had to give up his seat so Shukaku could sit next to Kyubbi._ Damn I wanted to talk to the blonde._

"Hey, red. How come you seam frozen?"

"No reson." Kyubbi lied and finished fixing his hair. Turing to Naruto He asked, "Hey you going to take care of your hair or let it fall into your eyes and blow something up again?"

"Kyubbi, shut up. That was one time and only because some redheaded asshole ripped out my head band. "He glared at his brother. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out an orange badana. He twisted it up and tyed it right at his hair line pushing it up out of his eyes.

Even if no one else saw it Shukaku could tell that Sasuke was starting to drool. "Hey, Sasuke it is driping down your chin."

Sasuke startled by what his friend said that he slapped his chin to see if Shukaku was right. He wipped it off. "Basturde."

Naruo who was watching his brother, _I sware_, saw what Sasuke was did. _So he is gay. Wonder if it for my twin or me._ He gave one of his hottest smiles and saw the raven blush. _So for me than._

Kyubbi smiled at Shukaku."So you know my name what is your's?" He asked as he flicked his now pony tail back.

"I'm Shukaku Sabuku. The redhead to the left of your brother is my cosen." He nodded to Gaara."So you are Kyubbi? That is an odd name."

"And Shukauku isn't?"

"Good point."

"All right class it is time for my favorite lab. See who can blow up the things on their table." Naruto and Kyubbi looked shocked were as the rest of the class looked happy."Ok you have ten minents."

"What?" Naruto asked. He looked to see Kyubbi put all the dry things in to the large beker.

"Naru, grab those three liquids and pore them in." Naruto did as told and out puffed a purple smoke. Kyubbi added the last two liquids and fom started to pore out over the top.

"Wow! The Uzumakis did it in under two minents!" Orochimaru said bounsing up and down."First ones ever to do so in under two minents!"

Kubbi smiled."That is what I did when I was six and got a chem set for my birthday."

"Yeah and I couldn't go in my room for a weak." Naruto mumbled. Shukaku Laughed at that as Sasuke glared at his friend.

"That is awesome that you rembered that. Do you know how to make a Lama Green?" Orochimaru asked.

"Have you tried hair dye?"

"Orochimaru's slaps his forhead." Duh, why didn't I think of that?

Right after that the fire alarm went off and the school evacuated. After the roll calls were made and some chit chatthey were aloud back in only to head to the next class when the bell rang.

Shukaku walked with Kyubbi and Naruto with Sasuke stuck behind them. Not that he was really complaing. Damn that blonde has a nice ass. Wonder if he even likes me? Damn Shukaku getting in between them. Taking my chance right before my eyes.

"Hey, Naruto. You know Sai would be mad right?"

"What are you talking about Kyubbi?"

"Well you know how jealuse he could get."

What is he talking about? Sasuke wondered.

"Kyu, you know he left me for that pain in the ass cosen of ours."

"Yeah, she is a brat. Karin did come and get him durnk on pussy."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. " Why did you even bring him up?"

"Well from what Kyubbi, just told me he looks simaler to Sasuke." Shukau said.

Naruto glanced back at Sasuke. "Yeah, they do look simaler, but Sasuke looks alive."

They walk into their history class. The deask were in groups. " Ok go along the eages of the room until I call you name. Ok?" Te teacher said."First group is Ino, Sakura, Gaara, and Neji. The Second grope is Kiba, Hinata, Lee and Ten Ten. The Third grope is Shikamaru, Tamari, Shino and Choji. The last Grope is Sasuke, Shukaku, Kyubbi and Naruto. Now find a grope of tables and sit down."

Kyubbi was the first to find a seat and as Naruto was about to sit Shukaku stole the seat first. "Sorry , ma, I would like to sit nest to your brother."

"Ok fine." He moves to the seat acrossed from his twin and next to Sasuke.

"Shukaku what are you playing at?" The dark eyed raven asked.

"Why what ever do you mean?"

"You never sit anywhere, unless the teacher moves you, away from me."

The golden eyed male puts his arm around Kyubbi,"Just trying to help a friend out." He winked at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Well that is better than hearing Dickless all the time." Naruto said to his blushing twin."You know, Kyu, if you blush anymore you face will match your hair and you will be flaming in more than one way."

Sure enogh his face got redder. "Naru, that wasn't nice."

"Hn."

"Sasuke thought so."

"Hn, don't put words in my mouth."

"No, you want him to put something else in." Shukaku said with a smirk causing Sasuke to choke.

"Damn you!" He said when he could breath.

"Ucha watch your langage. As I was saying each grop will be researching an anchent civilizashion. Group one has Egypt, Group two has Astecks, Group three has Rome, and Group four has Greece.

There was some grones and cheers as everyone gt to work until the bellrang. This is were Shukaku and Sasuke head to band class and Kyubbi and Naruto to art class.

After the two raves leave Naruto pounced on his twin. "Really, Kyubbi? Why in the hell did you bring up Sai? You know how I feal about that asshole."

"Well for one Shukaku told me that Sasuke is into guys and that he likes you. I just wanted to make you look at him." He shakes his head. "Besides I know you like him already."

"Ya, just like you like his friend."

"Right you are. Now how about you ask Sasuke out?"

"Why do I have to do ask him out?"

"Because your a Seme and he is a uke. Even I can see that."

"Maybe I will later." They get to art class and have to do a self portrait. Naruto made himself look like a ninja were Kyubbi made his look like a fox with nine tails.

Sasuke and Shukaku head to band class. Sasuke plays the base gutair were Shukaku plays the drums. Luckly today was a free day.

"So what do you think Sasuke? Can you win Naruto's Heart? He obviously has been with a bad dude."

"Hn. I see. It sucks that I'm a uke and can't ask him out."

"Well how about this you ask the Uzumakis to your house, with me, and work on the project. That way you can see him longer and show him that your not like that Sai person."

Sasuke smirked. "Sometimes you smarter than you look, baka."

"Thank-not cool man!" They continued to come up with ways to get Naruto and Kyubbi theirs. Or well ways to Sasuke Naruto's. Sasuke and Shukaku headed to the roof for lunch when the bell rang only to find the to hot for their own good Uzumakis there.


End file.
